


They Told Me You Started to Frown Today

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	They Told Me You Started to Frown Today

They told me you started to frown today.  
They said your brows came together and your lips thinned with worry.  
But they wouldn’t let me in to see you.

~

They said you didn’t know what was happening.  
They said you weren’t aware of your surroundings.  
When I snuck in for just a few moments, you squeezed my hand.  
They said I imagined it.

~

They said your face looked like you were in pain today.  
They said your frown was more pronounced and your lips puckered in a pout.  
They want to give you more painkillers.  
I told them no. You aren’t in pain.

~

They let me in today.  
They said your brow had been furrowed with concentration.  
They said your lips weren’t pressed with worry.  
You were trying to say my name for so long.

~

“Mer”  
They let me in today.  
And they all saw your lips smile.


End file.
